


The price of loyalty

by Superooosssshhhhh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superooosssshhhhh/pseuds/Superooosssshhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons gets captured by Hydra, during her undercover work. They all make her suffer for her loyalty to Shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic about Agents of Shield.

The last thing she remembers is running down a hallway then nothing but darkness. Now she is chained to a wall by neck, being beaten by three men with Russian accents. She can't help but think of sweet Fitz, how he had told of his love for her. Her thoughts are disrupted by a punch to her ribs and a deep voice say "Tell us where Shields base is?" Before she can tell him to go to hell another fist meets her jaw and she tastes the copper taste of blood. "Do not hit her face again." One says as he bends down to look at her bleeding mouth. He has black hair and eyes so dark that they appear to be black. He places a hand gently on her aching jaw. She hates how soft his touch is. "We want her to be able to talk." He then punches her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. He hits her again in her side, Jemma spits on the floor. So she receives a kick to the stomach, on her knees she realizes just how vulnerable she is.

One man goes behind her and holds her still as one of them begins to undress her top half slowly, leaving her jeans on. "You know it's been a while since I had a good fucking." His dark eyes are full of lust. He pulls her shirt off revealing all of her to him, her bra, bruises and cuts. He forces her to her knees and within a moment his cock is down her throat, choking her. She tries to fight him but with his hand on the back of her head it's useless. So she moves her head forwards and backwards, until his hips shake and his come is at the back of her throat. The foul salty substance pools over her tongue. "Swallow it!" He growls at her so she does as best as she can with a tight metal collar. "Good girl." He taps her bruised cheek lightly.

"My turn now." Says the man who had watched it all. He cuts her bra off with a knife, he traces it over her breasts. "Hands on the floor." With a knife in his hand she has no choice, so her hands go to the cold, hard, filthy ground. The one who she had sucked leaves the room and the two remaining pull her jeans down to her ankles then pull them off. Down to her last piece of underwear she thought of the team and if they were looking for her. She did not want to be found like this being taken from behind by men she had never seen before. She shivers as a cold hand traces down her side he leans over her and whispers. "Don't worry you may like it."

With that the knife cut off her knickers and she feels him force his way inside of her. It burns without her being wet but she bites her lip and reassures herself that help will be on its way. As he uses her she shrinks back inside of herself. She thinks of working in the lab with Fitz. But with every thrust he goes deeper and deeper until he too comes within her. She feels an ache in her lower abdomen, hips and her knees. He pulls out of her with a huff and he then says. "She's bone dry. She isn't worth our energy." She hears him stand. "After you've done her, kill her." He picks up her cut up underwear, she hears him breathe in deeply and she holds in her vomit.

He strides out and leaves her to the last man. She realizes she is panting as his hand go between her thighs. "Please don't, I can't take anymore. Please." He rubs her clit until her body betrays her. There is heat coming off of her and she feels herself become wet. She moans loudly, without thinking. He takes this as a sign that she is ready so he mounts her almost like a horse, Jemma begins to feel hot and light headed. Her arms ache and wobble as he tortures her with thrust after thrust. He turns her over on to her back and he leans over her to kiss her. She can feel his tongue but she can't taste him over the stale copper and saltiness that coats her tongue. He pulls his mouth away from her and thrusts himself deeply in to her. She doesn't want to but she moans loudly and pulls him closer in to her. She comes before he is finished with her. Jemmas skin is covered in goosebumps, a sheen of sweat and a flith that seems to poor from her. He stays woth her for a minute before he pulls out. Seed dribbles put of her. "You're not as good as others I've had."

He leaves her alone naked, covered in sweat and come. She gingerly pulls on her clothes, moves to sit in a corner bruises and abused. She wonders of how long she has been here and how long she will be here. Her body begs for sleep so she allows it to take her over. When she wakes the silence makes her close her eyes again. It's painful. She does not sleep but she keeps them closed in fear thay they will come back. She lays there when she hears shouting from outside. In fear she tries to steel herself for more abuse, beatings, rapes. The door opens and Hunter looks at her, his eyes full of shock.

He enters the room and touches her face softly. "Jesus. Come on let's go." He pulls out a device and cuts the chain off her neck. She wraps her arms around his neck, they hug and he picks her up. He carries her out of the building and in to sunlight. It blinds her and she turns away from it. Hunter puts her in a ambulance, Coulson steps in after Hunter leaves. They travel to the hospital in silence as he holds her hand.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jemma recovers, the team realise what had happened.

Skye can not believe how fragile Jemma looks laying in the hospital bed. She is black and blue with dried blood on her lips. Skye had seen the room she had been kept in. They had chained her like a dog, poor Hunter had found her in a corner. Bobbi quietly enters the room and whispers "Has she woke up yet?" Skye shakes her head as Bobbi walks to Jemma. As she looks down at the girl, Jemmas bloodshot eyes open, for a moment she looks at her like she doesn't recognise her then it passes.

"How long have I been asleep?" She croaks. Skye takes her hand. "Two days." Jemma sits up grimacing. Skye helps her "Slow down." "Coulson. Where is he?" She asks "At the base." Bobbi says. "What happened to you?" Skye mutters. Jemmas face darkens and she looks at her lap. "They beat me." Bobbi places a hand on the agents shoulder and give her a knowing look. Skye sees it and asks "What else did they do?" They see silent tears in her eyes. "Jemma you can tell us anything." Bobbi adds.

Jemmas whole demeanour changes. Every muscle in her body tenses. "Nothing, they didn't do anything else to me." She says with no emotion what so ever. Skye lets go of her friend and kneels to look into her swollen face. "You're lying." She says quietly to her, Jemma looks at her with tears in her eyes. "They beat me, then raped me." The bluntness of her words cut Skye like a knife. "I needed you, all of you and where were you? Nowhere. I was all alone with them." Tears stream down her cheeks as the anger in her eyes simmers down in to nothing.

Bobbi pulls Skye to her feet. "Come on, we need to tell Coulson she's awake." Jemma sits and cries to herself as Skye is marched out. "Why did you do that?" She almost shouted at Bobbi. "She's hurting inside and out. She needs someone to blame." Bobbi replies softly. "You can not blame yourself, she doesn't so you shouldn't." Skye stands in silence, hurt coming off of her in waves as Bobbi pulls out her phone and calls Coulson. "She's awake. She was hurt a lot, sir." Skye can barely believe what she had heard. In the shared homes she had known some children but somehow this was different.

Skye enters Jemmas room and sees she's sleeping again. Her bruises look painful, she thinks to herself. They must have really wanted to hurt her. Skye sits on a seat thinking of what she had been told by Jemma. Does she really blame me? "I'm so sorry I didn't help you in time." She whispers to Jemma. Coulson enters and greets Skye, then walks to Jemma. "Bobbi said she spoke to you. What about?" For a moment Skye didn't want to speak at all. "Was it about what they did to her?" All she could do was knod her head.

"The doctors say she can travel now so we'll get you both back to base." He smiles softly at her. "She's safe now Skye. Come on let's wake her." With a gentle shake Jemma opens her eyes again. At first there was panic in those eyes that faded as she realized who was talking to her. She does what he tells hers. She is silent as Coulson pushes her out of the hospital. The silence rings through the air as they journey home. Jemma looks down at herself, she remembers the feeling of them inside her, the sensation of them thrusting in to her over and over again.


	3. Debriefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons talks about what happened to her.

It had been months since she had been brought out of that room. Whilst her wounds healed, her mind didn't. Nightmares plagued her, whenever anyone got too close to her she would freeze and she could still hear the men with their accents speaking to her as they had raped her. She hates herself for liking the last one that had taken her. His hands had made her feel good and that still makes her sick to her stomach. She knows it's her bodys response to being stimulated and she shouldn't blame herself but she can't help it.

She knows the team is aware she's struggling. After the first week Coulson had allowed her to return to the lab for a limited time a week after they had found her in there. Luckily he had not made her go through the debriefing yet and she knows it's coming. She can not allow her shame to be known. People had known a little of what had happened like the beatings but not all of it. She didn't want them to know that she was used by three unknown men.

She works in the lab with Fitz. Both of them are damaged in their own way. She knows that they help eachother deal with trauma, she loves him and he loves her. He looks at her with pity in his eyes sometimes and she wants to slap it off his face. Even after all this time Fitz still had not spoken to her like he used to. Ward had taken him from her and left a shell of him behind, Jemma begins to mourn the man she loves. She knows that she should accept him the way he is but she longs for the Fitz she knew. Her thoughts are interrupted when May walks into the lab and tells her Coulson wants to speak to her.

As she walks towards his office all sound fades out until all she can hear is her heartbeat. May opens the door and follows her inside. He is sat on a sofa. He looks harmless she tells herself. He smiles at her the same way he does to Skye when sje's upset. "Jemma please sit." She does as he says, obediently. "We need to know about what happened. We have left it long enough." She knods slowly. "Where do I begin?" May sits next to Coulson and says "From the beginning." She tells of what she remembers before she woke up, the beating and the questions; but she can not find it in her to speak of what they did to her beyond that. 

May asks her "Did you tell them anything?" She shakes her head. Coulson speaks next. "Why don't you tell us about them raping you?" She feels the colour drain from her face, their faces remain blank. "They didn't." She says coldly. "They beat me, asked their questions and then Hunter found me. That's all." They sit before Jemma evaluating everything about her. I have to be tough now, she thinks. "You're a terrible liar Jemma." May states but she knew that anyway. "Bobbi and Skye told us. What you said when you first woke up." 

She tries to remember but all she can think of is them. "I'm sorry sir, I don't recall." Coulson tells her what she had said and she feels sick. How could she try to place blame on them when it was her fault. "You can talk to us, Jemma." "It's true they raped me. Are you happy now?" She asks in a rage. "You got your answer." She growls at them, she wants to fight then. "Calm down!" May says icily. Jemma looks at the Cavalry in the eyes with the same coldness. "Jemma, tell us what happened, calmly." Coulson says quietly. "You know what happened." She hisses. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what happened." He replies. "Well don't then." She stands abruptly and leaves without a goodbye or even a second thought.

She wants to feel anything other than the anger and shame she's feeling now. She goes back to the lab where she finds Fitz tinkering with the latest gadget he had came up with. She takes the tools from his hands. "W...what di..did you do th..that for?" She moves closer and plants a kiss on his lips. He is shocked at first but he melts into it. They sneak in to Fitzs room, she pushes him on the bed then pulls off her knickers and she guides him inside of her. He moans loudly as she rides him just like she had when she was raped, the last time. They both moan as she moves herself up and down. She goes faster then faster and faster until they come together. He pulls her close to him and kisses her deeply. This startles her at first but she pushes her tongue slowly into his mouth. Covered in sweat they are truely at home with eachother. Feeling exhausted Jemma pushes herself off of him and she lays at his side. "I lo..love you, Simmons." Sleepily she says. "I love you too, Leo." He covers her with his blanket and she falls to sleep in his room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and May think of how they can help Jemma.

Coulson can only sit in shock at Jemmas outburst. Neither had never seen her angry like that before. "It must be bad, if she reacts like that." May says quietly. "What can we do?" Is all he can say. "If she refuses to talk about it to us, mabye she'll talk to a doctor." "She may not agree to it." May looks at him. "She won't but she needs to. She is struggling to keep herself together." He stands and walks to his desk. "You're right." "She needs to talk to someone, Phil. You saw her, she is angry at herself aswell as them." "Could I call him for her?" May knew who 'he' was, her ex husband. She looks at him and says "Call him." She leaves him alone.

She wants to find Jemma and reassure her that everything will be fine. As she walks to the lab, she sees it's empty. That is wrong Fitz should be here. It doesn't take a genius to realise that they were together. She leaves them to eachother, all she can think of is her and Ward. She has no right to judge them but May knows that she must speak to Skye and Bobbi. "Guys we need to talk." They follow her eagerly as she leads them on to the BUS. They sit down before her looking worried. "We spoke to Jemma. You were right she was raped. We are getting someone in to help her." Skye looks pale. "Will she be ok?" Skye asks. "Yes eventually, she will be." Bobbi replies.

Bobbi leaves May and Skye alone. "Was she ok? Talking about it, I mean." "No. She got angry at us. We couldn't get her to talk about it." "Didnt the doctors tell you and Coulson what happened?" "They didn't check her for sexual assault." "But did she have bruises?" "Yes but not on her wrists or her thighs. It's possible that they forced her using other means not only violence." "Could it have been that bad?" "Possibly we may never know exactly what happened but she will recover." "I need to speak to her, she needs company." She stands and makes for the door when May grabs her wrist. "Skye leave her. She has company tonight, talk to her in the morning." "Company?" A confused look crosses over Skyes face then a look of realisation. "Who is it?" "Fitz." She gasps and looks at the floor. "I knew they have always loved eachother." "It may not be love but it is something." May smiles lightly at her. "Get some rest we have a mission tomorrow." The girl then leaves May on the BUS, alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simmons talks to the shrink.

She sits at a table waiting for a shrink to listen to what she had been subjected to. The door opens to a man with kind eyes. He takes the seat infront of hers. He introduces himself but Jemma barely pays attention to him as he talks. She doesn't even catch his name. She sits there silently as her stomach to turn with nervousness. "Can you tell me what you remember before you were taken?" "Sure. Um, Hydra knew I was a Shield agent and they were coming for me so I ran and I must have slipped and hit my head because I woke up in that room." He writes things down as she speaks. Her heart beat was all she could hear. "Do you remember what did they do to you, Jemma?" She takes in a deep breath knowing that she can't lie to this guy. "They beat me, then they... Well they raped me." His face remains unreadable as he asks her. "Why do you think they did it?" "Because they wanted to." She answers quickly. "Or they knew they couldn't break you by beating you." He replies. "Or that." She smiles a humourless smile at him. 

He talks to her for a while before saying. "From what I've been told the doctors say that they found no bruises on you that would indicate they forced you..." She cut him off. "If the people you love were threatened would you do anything to save them." She looks deep in to his eyes as he nods. "What did they do to you exactly?" His voice is soft as he speaks. "They fucked me. One put himself in my mouth." He nods again at her words and writes in that fucking pad of his. "One took me from behind, when he was done he quickly left me to the last man." She feels unwanted tears gathering in her eyes. "That was the worst. Where he touched me it felt good. He made me like it." Jemma looks at her hands wanting to avoid his gaze at all costs until she cannot hold it back anymore. "That was your body's natural response to someone touching you like that. You shouldn't be ashamed." "I should be, it's my fault." She began to weep. Only to stop when he hands her some tissues. "Calm yourself Jemma. They did this to you not you to them. You didn't want this nor did you ask for you this." She sits infront of him and weeps. She crys out of anger, hurt but most of all embarrassment as has told him what had happened. A man that she doesn't know and whom she can't remember his name. 

She begins to think that he is right. She had a team to help her but more importantly she had Fitz. He made her feel human again. Love can heal any wounds he had once told her. She now knows more than ever that it is true. "I think we're done here, thank you." She smiles at him for a moment and shakes his hand. He looks at her with an incredulous look upon his face. She leaves him there alone and she returns to the lab. She finds Fitz working on his new gadget. "Hey Fitz." He looks at her smiling at him. "Hey, y... what are you d..." She pulls herself in to his chest. "I love you." She mutters in to him. They quickly pull apart when May enters the la. "You should be with..." Jemma interrupts her with a smile full of love and rare happiness. "I know but where is Hunter? I need to thank him for him saving me." May eyes her for a moment before saying. "He's probably with Bobbi." Jemma walks away to find him with a true smile upon her face again and a long way to recovery.


End file.
